


You Are

by clytemnestras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally written 1/1/15, posting for posterity/to archive (and to remind me i need to write more Tasha)</p><p>(i.e. written before ultron fucked me, personally, over)</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Are

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 1/1/15, posting for posterity/to archive (and to remind me i need to write more Tasha)
> 
> (i.e. written before ultron fucked me, personally, over)

It is not her voice, not her mother tongue.  
  
(She hasn't dreamt in Russian for six months, though the terror toll is no lower)  
  
It is not her hair, not this length, shade or cut.  
  
(The slick bun piled atop her skull, skin taut and painful, it lingers like the cramps in her toes.)  
  
It is not her body, with the holes and jagged-raw tenderness.  
  
(Secretly, she had always hoped for outward scars - a blossom over inward screaming)  
  
It is not. It is not.  
  
_She._  
  
(Is this freedom, or a well gilded cage?)


End file.
